New Life,NewWorld,New Yugi
by DragonWarrior1
Summary: (This story belongs to Star! It was her idea so the credit is all hers, thanks!)Yugi is hurt by his friend's words,but dies for them.Now he's ended up in the Shadow Valley where duel monsters roam,yugi stays,but slowly is yugi himself turning into a card?
1. Suddenly Dead

Hope you enjoy this story…I really like this one.  
Please review if you want me to continue…..*_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a wonderful morning as yugi headed to school,  
his friends were there and nothing could ever be wrong.   
  
"Hey Tea! I heard tonight's your big night!"   
Said yugi in happiness for his friend, ever since   
Tristen had died from falling off a cliff, Nobody had  
been happy lately.   
  
"Yeah! I'm glad that Joey is out of his   
depression because I cheered him up," replied Tea.  
  
The bell soon rang and Tea and yugi headed to their   
first class, as they entered, Both were surprised  
that joey had arrived early for school. As tea  
and yugi came over, joey smiled.  
  
"Hey! Yeah I know, you're going to ask   
about why I'm early huh?" Said joey  
  
Yugi laughed while tea replied, " so why  
are you here early?"  
  
Joey blushed and answered, " well I was  
just going to ask you if you er……wanted to have  
dinner at that restaurant near your house."  
  
Tea squealed and replied, " You mean the  
La France Bread House? I've been dying to go   
there!  
  
Tea then hugged joey really hard, as he blushed  
furiously. yugi just laughed and watched the   
happy couple, Joey and Tea looked so happy now……but  
lately yugi had a hidden secret. Yugi didn't   
want to hurt joey, but he knew that tea wasn't   
really in love in joey and more rather like a boy  
at their school named Blake. Tea was only going   
out with joey because he needed the support and   
ever since Tristen had died, joey wouldn't eat or   
sleep, and the only one who could get him out of  
the depressed state was tea, Joey's crush. Yugi  
had seen Tea glazing at Blake an awful lot, and  
soon figured out the secret. Tea had made him   
promise not to tell…..although yugi knew it was  
wrong he also wanted joey to be happy.   
  
It wasn't long before evening had fallen and yugi  
was currently going to spy on tea and Joey…just  
to see if things were going to be smooth. Yugi   
carefully placed his millennium puzzle on the   
desk, when suddenly yami popped out.   
  
Yugi nearly had a heart attack because  
it was so unexpected and replied clutching his  
heart, " If you keep on doing that, I won't live  
to the age of 30."  
  
Yami smiled and replied, " well then I'll  
just have to take your place as yugi."  
  
Yugi grinned, " No one can be me……I'm….me!"  
  
Yami just smirked and saw that yugi was preparing  
to spy on tea and Joey, which yami had insisted  
that he would go too. Yugi finally gave in and   
aloud yami to come…….but he would have to stick   
close to him and NOT wander off and explore "how  
this thing could possible ever work." Yugi stuck  
close to tea and Joey's table, it was about a   
hour when tea and Joey had finally finished dinner   
and yugi was about to fall asleep. Yugi followed  
the couple and yami had decided to return to the  
puzzle when suddenly he only saw Joey standing on   
the sidewalk alone, and a arm grabbed yugi. Yugi   
turned around and saw tea with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked tea.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to make sure that   
you had a good time." replied yugi nervously.  
  
" Uh-huh….." said tea unconvinced of Yugi's  
excuse.  
  
" Come on tea, you can't keep hiding your   
secret forever, your going have to tell Joey that  
you don't love him and you love Blake," said yugi  
  
Suddenly Joey appeared from the wall beside them,   
and with tears dripping from his eyes.  
  
" So all this time…Tea you've been lying to  
me, you love Blake instead of me. Guess I don't   
deserve you as a girlfriend." Said Joey choking out  
the words.  
  
" No wait…JOEY!" shouted yugi as Joey ran   
fast away.  
  
Yami replied from his soul room, " Yugi…..I  
cannot believe you just blurted tea's secret out,  
after all Joey's been through, and tea's worked so  
hard to make Joey happy, you had to go ruin it all!"  
  
Yugi replied, " but I didn't mean it to happen  
it was just a….."   
  
Yugi didn't finished when yami snarled lightly,   
"You had to ruin everything….all Joey wanted was to   
get out of the horror of tristen's death! I just wish  
you didn't always look at things the way the seem   
to be, you could've have supported them but no   
instead you destroyed them!"  
  
Yugi was about to reply he was sorry when a slam was  
heard and the lock had clicked, his yami had locked  
him out of the soul room. Yugi felt tears form in   
his eyes as chaos started, yugi didn't mean to tell   
the secret, he just thought that it was fake love  
between tea and Joey. Now everybody hated him because  
he had told, he didn't deserve to live, he was nothing!  
Nothing! No one cared……..as yugi looked up to tea. She  
just looked back at Joey and began chasing after him,  
glaring at yugi in a hatred way, and finally caught up  
to Joey and grabbed his arm.  
  
" Please Joey you have to understand, I didn't  
mean….." started tea.  
  
But Joey cut her off, "Save it! I can't believe  
I ever went out with you, I'm never talking to you or  
yugi…." but Joey didn't finish when headlights of a car  
headed their way.  
  
Yugi panicked as the car was charging toward the two,   
and they were both still frozen as the card headed nearer.  
Yugi did the only thing he could think of……he ran in   
front of the car before it could reach tea and Joey and  
took the hit for himself. The pain was unbearable, it   
felt like hundreds of tons of weights had knocked on him  
with full force. Blood dribbled from his side as yugi   
laid there gasping for air. Tea and Joey ran as fast as   
they could to yugi as a large crowd of people began to   
form. Some people were calling on their cell phones, when  
tea and Joey entered the ring of people, they saw a  
horrid sight, yugi was covered in blood, his face was   
a ghastly pale as blood flowed from his head, and next   
to yugi, holding him was yami, with tears formed into his  
eyes. Yami buried his face into Yugi's unmoving chest   
and cried.  
  
"No…..not my light, you cannot leave me, I didn't  
mean what I was saying. Please be alright……." sobbed   
yami as he continued to hold yugi.  
  
The ambulance arrived and carried yugi into the truck,  
yami was aloud in the truck but Joey and tea couldn't  
Tea watched as the siren blared.  
  
"He saved us, even after what we did to him."  
cried tea as Joey comforted her and offered her a ride   
to the hospital.   
  
Meanwhile Yugi was rushed into the emergency room while  
yami sat down on a chair in the waiting room, yami laid  
his head on his hands. Finally tea and Joey arrived,   
they waited for nearly 4 hours when the doctor came   
through the doorway  
  
"Is he alright?!"asked yami anxiously  
  
The doctor looked at yami and replied……………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muyhahaha! I stopped there! Well I hope you liked this  
story and please review! 


	2. Meeting Maru dark magician

Me again, and please review the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry…but your friend yugi wasn't able to  
make it." said the doctor and walked away.  
  
Yami stood there and his face in full shock, his  
light was gone. Nothing was worth living for now,  
life was gone out of yami. Tea burst into tears   
while Joey tried to shake yami out of his trace  
as he too was crying. Yami suddenly broke into  
a full run and out the hospital, Joey tried to   
catch up with him but tea held him back.  
  
"Don't Joey, Yami needs time alone."  
replied tea.  
  
As yami ran, he ran the thoughts over his head,  
finally yami reached Yugi's house and began   
walking to Yugi's room, as yami turned on the   
light, he began searching into a secret compartment  
and took out some strange books that were quite   
old.  
  
" I know yugi isn't dead………he is more  
rather in the Shadow Valley, the realm of the   
shadow monsters. I'll need the right spell to   
bring yugi back but until then I hope he'll be   
aright." thought yami.  
  
Meanwhile at the shadow valley, yugi  
dropped onto the soft grass. As yugi muttered  
something about cushions, and rubbed his head,  
Yugi looked around to see the most amazing sight.  
Duel monsters everywhere…..all types, there were  
from large dragons to weak bugs. As yugi got up,  
suddenly several monster began to notice him and  
crowded around, yugi panicked at the sight of the  
monsters and suddenly the dark magician, Celtic   
guardian, also appeared and stared at the boy.   
Yugi looked around desperately for any type of  
help, the Celtic guardian and dark magician saw  
the signal and then ordered everybody to go away  
and they would handle this.   
  
"Come with us." said the dark magician  
  
Yugi followed the pair hurriedly and stuck close  
to them, finally they reached a large building  
made of complete crystal and the group entered.  
Yugi was finally led into a large and beautiful   
Egyptian type room. The Celtic guardian went out   
of the room to fetch the mystical elf, while the  
dark magician stayed and watched the boy. The dark  
magician watched the strange boy walk around the  
room with interest, he felt connected to him. As  
the dark magician watched the boy, he noticed how  
delicate and small he was, with beautiful pale  
purple eyes that sparkled with happiness and   
innocence, and the crown of hair that framed his   
face perfectly. The dark magician suddenly snapped  
out the thoughts and tried to block them away,  
but it was no use……he was starting to fall for   
the boy.  
  
Yugi finally finished exploring the room and saw   
the dark magician in deep thought, as yugi watched   
the man (in this place, monsters are just as equal  
as humans, its just that they have powers), yugi  
noticed how tall and strong he was. He was a  
beautiful thing to watch, with the light blue   
eyes, and the silky purple hair. Yugi watched as  
the purple armor glittered through the sunlight,   
it was perfectly made for the dark magician, the   
armor outlined how muscular and yet slender muscles  
were underneath the long cloak. Yugi was surprised  
at the thoughts he began having about the dark   
magician and struggled hard not to turn red.  
Finally the Celtic guardian arrived and following  
him was the mystical elf. The elf took one look   
at yugi and walked gracefully toward him and watched  
him strangely. Finally after maybe 5 minutes of   
observation, she turned around.  
  
"I can explain how he got here, he had  
obviously died, but with the power of the shadows  
in his body, his soul wasn't sent away permanently,  
so he should have been still living in the mortal  
world. Unfortunately, his soul had refused to go  
back and now he's ended up here. But I don't know   
how to get him back, and I can't only a person from  
the mortal world with enough power will bring him  
back, but until then we'll have to decide where he  
stays. This could be highly dangerous because of   
all the magic flowed in the air from our people,  
combined with his shadow powers….the results aren't  
known. But it still might be best if he stays with  
one of the spell casters that are powerful, from   
our people, they don't know much about mortals and  
who knows what others could do to him. " said the  
mystical elf.  
  
" I will, I am strong enough and I will  
protect him until someone will return him to his  
own world." said the dark magician.  
  
"Very well." said the mystical elf and she  
walked out.  
  
The Celtic guardian nodded at the dark magician and  
he too walked out. Finally it was only the boy and  
him. The dark magician turned around to face the   
boy.  
  
Hello, my name is Maru, you will be staying   
with me until we can get you back now. Said maru   
softly( the dark magician is going to be called maru   
from now on!)  
  
Yugi smiled at maru's soft tone and replied  
cheerfully, "my name is yugi!"  
  
Maru smiled as he led yugi out of the building and  
began heading towards his house, when they finally  
reached it, yugi nearly fell down in shock. Maru's  
house was huge, it was bigger then even kaiba's!   
yugi marveled at everything as maru walked yugi   
across the halls, finally maru led yugi into a   
comfy room with a large bed.   
  
"You can sleep here," said maru.  
  
Yugi watched with open eyes at the bedroom  
and replied shyly, " what if I kind of get lost in  
the…er…..mansion?"  
  
Maru smiled and replied, " you won't, its   
natural that a person with shadow powers will never  
get lost."  
  
Yugi nodded slightly, a still bit uncertain about  
his "shadow powers" that he really doubted he even  
had. But yugi didn't want to trouble maru any further  
and decided to trust his word on it. Yugi stifled a  
yawn and maru saw him.  
  
"Perhaps you should get some rest. I'll wake   
you tomorrow, and you don't need to worry about food,  
in the shadow valley everybody who lives here doesn't  
need it," said maru.  
  
Yugi nodded sleepily and crawled into the bed with his  
clothes on. Maru smiled at the small boy and turned to  
leave the room.  
  
But before maru had shut the door, yugi   
replied with one last comment, " thank you." and   
finally drifted to sleep.  
  
Maru brightened a little and turned back to the bed,   
he watched as yugi sleep and brushed a extra strand   
of blonde hair always from Yugi's face. Maru smiled   
before finally walking out and closing the door behind  
him………………….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this….*sniff sniff* that was so cute!  
Anyway please review! 


	3. The Change

Hey its me, please review! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sunlight poured through the window as yugi  
got up and stretched, as yugi quickly got up and   
walked towards the door. As yugi turn to close the  
door, he realized that he DID know where to go…..soon  
he found maru's room and looked inside, when yugi   
opened the door, he looked in and gasped, the room   
was huge! As yugi walked in closer, he saw that maru  
was still in bed, as yugi continued to move closer,  
yugi noticed how maru's hair was spread out and   
glittered, the sun shone on his perfect and slender   
face.   
  
Yugi glazed contently at maru, curiously watching   
how the sheets outlined his muscular and delicate  
body. Yugi blushed hard at this and tried to shake  
himself out the thought. At the same moment, maru  
had woken up and was surprised to see yugi standing  
on the side of the bed. It was so close that maru   
could feel the warmth of his small body. Yugi didn't  
notice maru soften at the sight of him, and was   
still trying to get the weird thought of maru out  
of his head.   
  
Suddenly Maru delicately reached out a strong arm  
and cupped yugi's face, yugi finally noticed maru  
and turned really red as maru kept hold of yugi's  
face in his hands. Maru smiled as yugi turned red   
and regretfully let go of yugi's smooth and slender  
face, maru quickly with the wave of his hand, and  
all of his armor automatically appeared. Yugi   
watched in awe as maru stood up and the armor was  
practically glowing with power. Yugi finally   
averted his gaze and suddenly realized he felt a   
bit strange……..something didn't feel right, but   
yugi ignored it as he followed maru outside into   
the cool air.  
  
It was a early morning and yugi could help but   
gape at every monster he saw. It was amazing…all   
shapes and sizes. Yugi nearly feel backwards when  
he saw the blue eyes white dragon lumber by, Maru   
chuckled at Yugi's amazement. Yugi suddenly smiled   
at the sight of the Celtic guardian…one of his   
favorite cards. The guardian passed Maru with a wave  
of the hand and smiled at little yugi who watched  
in awe. Maru couldn't help but feel the bit jealous  
that yugi had smiled at a different monster other   
then him.   
  
Yugi explored everything, it was almost like the   
shadow valley was just like the real world…only more  
interesting. Then suddenly that strange feeling   
entered again, the feeling passed through his body  
and it felt so different now….more stronger. Yugi   
clutched his body and suddenly……POP! Yugi wasn't   
wearing a shirt anymore….but instead it was a gold  
sleeve-less tunic and silver shoulder pads, along  
with a long silver cloak.  
  
He also had a gold jeweled belt and yugi looked  
down to see he was wearing lower armor like Maru's  
only it was gold as the long clothes in front of   
his legs and in back were colored in silver and   
also was engraved with special symbols. His cloak   
had hood that covered over his head and kept his   
face in the shadows, and yugi felt himself grow   
somewhat taller, and more confident. His hair was   
changed into silver bangs and dark blue hair that  
was outlined in gold.   
  
Yugi's eyes remained a beautiful pale purple, while  
he began to sprout armor, manacles were on his wrists  
and yugi suddenly was holding a staff that was  
silver with a orb that was black on top. It al   
happened into a moments time, one minute he was yugi,   
the next he was a taller and stronger yugi with all   
this armor and different set of clothes. In the   
next split second yugi returned to normal yugi.   
Yugi looked around to see if anybody had noticed   
the difference, but so far none of them had seen   
anything. He looked at himself and wondered.  
  
"What's happening to me? Could I really be  
turning into a duel monster by staying here. I felt  
different…..it was weird…like I had changed or   
something." thought yugi.  
  
Maru turned around to see yugi with a thoughtful and  
blank look on his face and quickly went over to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Maru.  
  
Yugi stared up into Maru and nodded his head, a   
clear sign that he was alright, but Maru wasn't   
convinced. As they continued to walk down the  
sidewalk.  
  
They soon arrived at a strange place, it was a huge  
crystal dome with giant gold spikes surrounding it.   
Yugi watched in amazement….there was just too much   
to see! As Maru and Yugi entered the building, they   
saw the Mystical Elf in busy work with spells, she  
seem to never rest, if reminded Yugi of Seto Kaiba.  
As they passed halls that seemed to be made of pure  
silver, they suddenly entered a room where stood The  
most greatest wizard of all time…the Dark Sage. Yugi  
was surprised at this and wondered what could he   
possibly be here for…………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I just finished this chapter…..and I'm now on a   
writer's block, Might take me a while to figure out   
what to write next, especially when I have one other  
story to write about, how depressing…-_-0. But I   
hope you liked this chapter and please review! 


	4. Jealous!

Ok…after several years of hard thinking and pizza snacks…I've come  
up with the fourth chapter!!!! Finally!!!!! Now please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure you're curious of what you're here for."  
replied the Dark Sage with a grim face.  
  
"Um….yes?" replied Yugi, gulping .  
  
" Well, then that's all covered, you're really here  
to just watch a duel monster battle field game!" replied   
the Dark Sage cheerfully.  
  
" And you put me into great suspense to hear that?"  
replied Yugi raising a eyebrow, and resisting the urge to  
smile.  
  
" Well the game is going to be a skilled game, it  
will require different skills of tools, their will be   
neither magic or spells, it will be a pure game of strength,  
speed, and knowledge. The first game is going to be of  
the Celtic Guardian and the Flame Swordsman." replied   
the Dark Sage as he began to head towards the dome.  
  
Yugi was in wonder, as he passed the walls, he suddenly  
entered a new place, their was duel monsters everywhere!  
It was then that everybody was suddenly silent, and   
Yugi looked up. The Celtic Guardian closed his eyes and  
a bag was placed in front of him, suddenly a long silver  
staff raised out of the bag and appeared. The Celtic   
Guardian opened his eyes and took the staff out of mid-air,  
and headed towards another pair of doors, with a face   
full of determination. Then it was the Flame Swordsman's  
turn, he closed his eyes as well and suddenly a huge  
golden ax appeared. The Flame Swordsman took the ax and  
headed towards the same doors as the Celtic Guardian.  
  
It seemed forever as Yugi bounced up and down his seats   
to wait for the two warriors to come out. Finally the   
doors opened and Yugi saw them…he gasped in awe. They   
we're dressed completely different!  
  
The Celtic Guardian had a silver tunic on, along with   
a dark green hose, his boots were colored silver as well  
and his hair was pulled back except for the few strands  
that hung near his ears. He carried the staff carefully  
and stood onto the stage. Yugi stared, with out the   
armor, the Celtic Guardian was a lot slender and graceful.  
  
Then the Flame Swordsman came out, he wore a light chain  
mail made of iron, and a baggy hose with heavy boots,  
he wore a strong helmet and carried the ax like a   
professional.  
  
" Why is it the Celtic Guardian and the Flame  
Swordsman dressed differently and carrying different   
weapons?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Well, when a monster enters into this big   
tournament, it's a test of skill with all kinds of   
weapons, their different clothes will suit the weapons   
they wield to make it fair, as you can see, the Celtic  
Guardian is a lot delicate without his armor so he was  
assigned a delicate weapon and light clothes, you can't  
expect the Celtic Guardian to handle the staff with so  
much armor. And for the Flame Swordsman, he has a lot   
of muscle , but might not be as fast as Celtic Guardian  
and he gets to wield a heavier weapon to even both odds  
of them winning. They will be graded to the extent of   
how well they handle the weapon and weather one of them   
wins or not. Alright…..now the fight begins" replied Maru.   
  
The Flame Swordsman lunged at the Celtic Guardian, but  
the Celtic Guardian quickly moved off before he could   
be sliced up, he then did a flip back-wards without   
using his hand to avoid the furious swing of the ax   
from the Flame Swordsman. Suddenly the Celtic Guardian  
lashed out the staff and hit the Flame Swordsman in the  
chest, the Flame Swordsman was slightly wounded by   
resumed his attack position be a huge leap backwards.   
It seemed like hours as they battled, but no one was   
bored, it was until then the Celtic Guardian stumbled  
and the Flame Swordsman had his ax ready to tower it  
over him, but with one last attempt, the Celtic   
Guardian tripped the Flame Swordsman and twisted his  
body away and finally flipping back up to point the   
staff at the Flame Swordsman's unprotected neck.  
  
The Flame Swordsman stared at the Celtic Guardian  
before finally saying, " I lost, well indeed! Good job,  
Celite! I've never had such a good opponent as yourself  
beat me!" laughed the Flame Swordsman as he got up and  
shook hands with the Celtic Guardian. The Celtic Guardian  
smiled, he was dusty and dirty but his handsome face and   
silver tunic shone like the sun as the Celtic Guardian was  
set into the second rounds that would be held later this  
week.  
  
" His name is "Celite"? asked Yugi as he followed   
Maru out of the stadium.  
  
"Yes it is" replied Maru….a bit miffed at the fact  
that Yugi was taking so much interest into Celite then him.  
  
" Can we go congratulate him?" asked Yugi with his   
eyes shining.  
  
" Maybe later." said Maru, coldly.  
  
Yugi bent his head down with some disappointment that he  
couldn't see Celite and that Maru had been quite cold with  
him lately ever since Celite smiled at him when they   
passed. Could Maru be…jealous? Nah….that couldn't be it,   
could it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it!!!??? Sorry for the short chapter ....but   
I took forever to have time to write this chapter!! Please   
review!!! 


End file.
